Lost Memories
by Rukie Martinez
Summary: Rukia lost all her memories, and it's up to Ichigo and his friends to restore her memories before she loses them forever.  IchiRuki story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ichigo Kurosaki had his hand wrapped around Rukia Kuchiki's shoulder. Her head was resting silently in his chest. She listened for each breath he took and on occasion his heart would speed up for some reason. She found that really amusing.

They were sitting peacefully in his room. Compared to Byakuya's room his room was extremely small, but she made no note of that…out loud. Ichigo wore a plain white T-Shirt white gray shorts while Rukia wore a pretty yellow summer dress that reached to her knees.

The sun was shinning through the window, replacing the electric lights. Birds were chirping and every once in a while they would hear a car go by. Ichigo's family had left to buy supplies for both the small clinic and for the house it's self.

A single noise ruined their peaceful moment. The sound of Rukia's phone and he knew that tone as well. There was another Hallow. He hated that phone. Rukia had jumped up, breaking his grip on her, and took her phone out of a pocket.

As she read the orders Ichigo quickly changed into a soul reaper. As he explained to Kon for millionth time about not causing a big commotion in his body.

Rukia read the orders. As she did this her eyes scanned the whole thing over and over again. How could there be so many in the same place? Unless the Hallows are after someone. But who?

Rukia quickly changed into a soul reaper and rushed out the window. Ichigo followed close behind her, leaving Kon, who was already sneaking out the window.

"So where is it?" he asked as they were about to reach their destination. Rukia let out a small sigh.

"Have you ever tried to sense Hallows before?" she was getting a little agitated at the fact that Ichigo knew how to sense to Hallows but he was just being lazy.

"Well, of course I have!" his face was going red. "But it's been a little hard for me lately"

Rukia saw the Hallows. About seven. She could easily take them down and not even have her sword. Their spiritual energy was weak, which was a good sign.

"Maybe it's because you stopped practicing and relied on a phone other then your instinct" Ichigo knew she was right, like always. He hated that she was right about almost everything they talked about. Sometimes it was a good thing but others are kind of annoying.

Rukia took out Shirayuki and charged toward the Hallows. Why did these Hallows seem different then the usual Hallows the fought? Rukia didn't want to know she just wanted them dead.

Ichigo took out his sword and started to kill the Hallows, but they both underestimated the Hallows. Every they would cut one in half, the half's would transform into two separate Hallows.

"Shit" Ichigo said, already exhausted. "How are we going to kill them if they only double?"

Rukia didn't answer. She didn't know herself. She got into her position. "Dance. Sode No Shirayuki."

She was able to kill a single Hallow but she would be exhausted if she did with all the Hallows.

"Howl! Zabimaru!" They both knew that voice quite well. It was Renji Abarai. Apparently Rukia had let her guard down and a Hallow was going to attack her.

"Renji!" she couldn't keep her voice calm. Renji would make a million Hallows and get wouldn't be tried. Renji was the many of crazy soul reapers that loved to fight.

"Looks like you guys need a bit of help" Renji jumped from the roof and landed on his feet. He held Zabimaru over his neck and rested his arm on his shoulder blade.

"Yes, and the Hallows double every time to cut in down the middle" Rukia explained. Renji thought for a moment then his face lit up.

"Have you guys tried just stabbing it in the head? Not cutting it into two?" his voice was annoyed and a bit surprised.

Rukia hit her forehead with her hand. Well duh! Why didn't she think of that? She was worse then Ichigo.

Rukia ran after another Hallow, the strongest one actually. The hallow had long tentacles and she froze in terror. This reminded her of Kaien Shiba, her lieutenant that she had to kill because he was possessed by a Hallow. A hallow that had tentacles.

"Rukia!" Ichigo knocked her out of the way as one of the tentacles was about to grab her. The Hallow realized that Rukia was scared of it and decided to make her his next target.

Rukia landed on her feet shaking the thoughts off. She decided that it would be best if she were to fight another Hallow. Renji was too busy making new Hallows to pay attention to their little scene.

Ichigo started to fight the Hallow with the tentacles. But the Hallow only doubled, and then it tripled. Hallow headed straight for Rukia, and both of her friends were busy with their own Hallows.

Rukia had her back turned to the Hallow but she sensed it coming. As the Hallow was about to reach her she jumped high in the air and jumped on its head. Bad idea.

The hallow grabbed Rukia's ankle and lifted her in the air. She dropped her sword, and being Rukia, Rukia froze in terror. She couldn't move. Flashbacks flashed through her head about Kaien and the scene that would make any girl who was close to her lieutenant cry.

The Hallow was using some trick on Rukia. She didn't know what but the Hallow's tentacles was glowing and so was Rukia. There was pain in Rukia's head but she ignored that. She just stared at the Hallow.

Rukia suddenly went flying down. What had the Hallow done to her? What ever it did she couldn't remember. Rukia fell to the cement, her heading cracking. Blood went everywhere.

"Rukia!" Ichigo and Renji said the same time. The Hallows saw this as their chance to escape. As they did this, Ichigo and Renji rushed to Rukia. Her head had been cracked and it seemed bad.

Renji picked her up and took her to Kisuke Urahara's house.

Orihime Inoue had just finished healing Rukia. She was still out of it, but she would be fine. Chad Yasutora and Uryu Ishida were there as well. Uryu hated soul reapers but he didn't hate Rukia. He thought of her as a friend as much as everyone else did.

Urahara, Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad sat around a circular table in the main room. Rukia rested in one of the spare rooms.

"So that's how it happened, huh?" Urahara said, fanning himself with a fan. He held his head down, but smiling.

"Well that's what we think happened. We just saw her fall, and we didn't catch her in time" Renji explained.

Renji thought it was all his fault why Rukia almost died. Though Ichigo on the other hand thought the same thing. Both their thoughts were almost the same. 'If only I paid more attention' they thought.

"Well it's strange that Rukia would just suddenly freeze like that. If she were to do it once it accrue to you guys that it would happen again?" Uryu said. Both guys felt like idiots.

Second time today he felt like an idiot. By worse a Quincy. It was one thing being wrong in front of your girlfriend, another to be wrong in front of a Quincy. Ichigo banged his head on the table really hard. Renji leaned back on the wall, with his head resting on the wall.

"Let me check on Rukia" Orihime said, sounding depressed. The thought that Ichigo was with Rukia still made Orihime's heart hurt.

Orihime passed a few rooms then turned to her left. She entered her room and sat down beside the resting Rukia.

A tear fell down her cheek. She was glad no one was watching her cry. If they were she would have to tell them, and she didn't like that idea. Usually she was happy and carefree but right now she felt like she was hiding under someone's shadow.

She watched Rukia sleep. Her breaths were long and deep. Orihime just realized how close Rukia was to death. From what Ichigo explained she thinks that it brought memories back for Rukia. She was sure what he meant but it wasn't good. Rukia should have been paying attention to what she was doing.

A bandage was wrapped around Rukia's head, and a few smaller bandages were wrapped around her arms and legs. Orihime could only do so much. She got to the point were Rukia's crack in her head was gone, but that didn't stop the bleeding, and anymore work would have made Orihime pass out.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. Her violet eyes were shinning beautifully in the dimly lit room. She looked around for a moment then she placed her eyes on Orihime.

Orihime whipped a tear and finally smiled at Rukia. "How are you feeling?"

Rukia sat up, cussing under breath from all the pain, and smiled. "Alright, and yourself?"

Orihime looked at her confused. Usually Rukia would say "Thanks to you, all better. Thanks Orihime" and Orihime would smile and say something stupid.

"Um, not to be rude or anything. But where am I and who are you?" her voice was calm and a bit nervous.

"I'm Orihime Inoue. Don't you remember me Rukia?" Orihime seemed to have a sudden depressed feeling in her stomach. Did the fall do more then crack her head?

"I am sorry but I don't. I really don't understand anything. Like why you called me Rukia or why I am all jacked up" Rukia gave a weak smile.

Ichigo, Renji, Urahara, Uryu, and Chad entered the room. Rukia looked at them all. Orihime looked at them with sad eyes.

"She doesn't seem to remember anything" Rukia sat up straight, leaning on the wall, and resting her head on the wall. "She doesn't know her name nor does she remember how the Hallow attacked her"

"I am still in the room!" Rukia yelled. "Don't talk as though you are my friends. I don't have a single clue who you guys are and I don't care"

Everyone watched Rukia as she stared back at every single person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, even though I had this ready for a month now ha-ha, so peeps. I totally forgot about!**

Chapter Two

Ichigo walked toward Rukia hoping she wouldn't bite his head off. Rukia stared at him as he approached her. Her head was wrapped in a gauzes and bandages. Parts of her arms and legs were also covered with bandages.

"Who are you?" her voice was cold.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki! Your boyfriend! Don't you remember?" Ichigo started to shake Rukia back and forth. Rukia hissed at him for causing her a headache.

"It won't help her amnesia if you keep shaking her like that, Ichigo" Yoruichi said coming in the room. She sat next to Rukia's bed. Rukia didn't feel comfortable with everyone surrounding her. "It would be best if we introduce her to everyone"

Ichigo let Rukia go and nodded, he started to back away from her.

Orihime smiled. "I am Orihime Inoue" she pointed to herself. "This" she said pointing to Chad "Is Chad Yasutora"

"I am Uryu Ishida, a Quincy" Rukia studied the Quincy for a while then nodded. Was she supposed to know these people? If so she didn't.

"I am Yoruichi Shihion. At your service"

Rukia smiled. Maybe they weren't bad people, but even so she still had no clue who they were and why she was there. She was confused and she didn't want to push anyone to do anything. Maybe the orange haired boy. What was his name again? Ichigo? Whatever his name was he seemed fun to tease.

"Ichigo?" Rukia put on a fake smile.

"Yes! Rukia I am here!" Rukia turned her head to look at Orihime.

"Nah, just making sure I got your name right" she said in a cold voice.

A vein popped out of Ichigo's head. Why that-calm down…Ichigo tried to calm down. Wow she is acting like she did before we ever met. Like a brat.

"Ichigo?" her voice was light but he knew it wasn't good to get mad at her.

"Yes" he forced the single word out.

"I am thirsty. Get me some cold water" Ichigo clutched his fist into his knee.

"Gladly" he stood up and walked out of the room. He never did anything for Rukia like get her water. Usually he would make her do it herself, but she wasn't well and he needed to make her remember as soon as possible.

Orihime and Uryu were telling Rukia all about her soul reaper life and how they met her while Renji was talking about their childhood. Chad didn't say much as always but Rukia didn't seem to mind. She was getting tried of everyone getting in her space and the only person she wanted to be mean to was the orange haired boy.

Ichigo wet his face in the bathroom sink. He looked up in the mirror and saw a brown eyed, orange haired boy staring back at him. His facial features were simple. He already lost his baby fat and he had strong cheek bones.

His mind was confused and had mixed feelings. He didn't know if he should be happy that Rukia is alive or sad that Rukia doesn't remember him. He should be pissed off at the Hallow that did that this to her, but he wasn't. Maybe there something about this situation that made him relief in some sort of way. He loved Rukia, and he hates himself for wasting so much time to figure that out, but something told him that them being together wasn't a good idea. He loved her, and she him, but what the hell was on his mind? He wanted to be with her there was no doubt about that, but that hallow…it did something to her. But what? Dammit, he needed Rukia remember the day of the accident so he could find a way to save her.

He walked back into the room and handed Rukia the water. He sat down next to Yoruichi and Chad.

"Any progress?" he asked Chad in secret.

"Yes she remembers Chappy and Captain Kuchiki but that is it"

"Anything about the night of the accident?" he asked egger.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Urahara's voice sounded throughout the room. Everyone turned toward him, even Rukia. "It hadn't even been a full 24 hours. Try to have patience. Her memories will be restoring little by little. As you can tell she is already recovering. It is just a small case" Urahara fanned himself as he spoke.

"I can't dammit! No one understands how I feel! Rukia, I know you are there somewhere and I am just letting you know one thing! I will find that fucking hallow and kill his ass! I hope that will restore your memories! I love you, dammit!" Ichigo rushed out the room.

"I don't think that is a good idea" Yoruichi said, standing up fast and rushing after him. "What if you do kill him? You don't know if it was the fall or the hallow! If it was the Hallow that did this then you don't know what killing it will restore her memories faster. It may lose her memories forever! Ichigo think about this!"

"No! That basterd hurt her period! I will kill him!"

Ichigo rushed out the shop and quickly took Soul Reaper form, placing Kon in his gigai.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi cried, following him, as they took to the roofs, landing in the center then jumping to each one as though they were a special team of ninjas.

"You're not going to stop me, Yoruichi"

"I know I won't, but consider the possibility that you could kill Rukia!"

Ichigo then indeed stop and Yoruichi stopped with him.

"Where are you getting at?" he asked.

"Okay, if that hallow did do something then it did its job at doing it. It could have put something in her or taken something out. I am almost positive that he didn't take her memories out. There is no reason unless he wants to use it against her next time they were to fight, but that might not be the case. It could just be the fall that had happened. It seemed bad, but her amnesia wasn't"

"But he is a Hallow anyway. I kill hallows" Ichigo kept going.

"Save the innocent, Ichigo" Yoruichi whispered to him.

"What?" he said, coming to a stop and turned to look at Yoruichi?

"A soul reaper's job is to save the innocent, not punish the guilty!"

"Fine" he finally said, giving up.

But Rukia, I promised you that I would kill that monster. It just won't be today. Forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

~Rukia~

"Ichigo!" She gasped and awoken from a deep sleep that had been torturing her for awhile now. She didn't know why she called that boy's name. She didn't like him. He had scared her the moment she had awoken the first time. Was he following her in her dreams now?

Madam Yoruichi walked in, almost panicked. She wore a blue uniform that looked more for stretching then fighting. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were barely open. When she realized there was no danger she let her guard down.

"Rukia-san, what is up with you? That's the third night in a role! Can't you go through one night without screaming?" She stretched and left no time for Rukia to respond. "It's morning anyway. Remember what would be happening today?"

Rukia nodded. "You're going to get my memories back, right?" Yoruichi smiled. "And Ichigo is going to finally kill that hallow?"

"Half right, Rukia. Ichigo can't fight that hallow until we learn more about it" Yoruichi sad down beside Rukia. "Remember I told you about Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi? Well he is still trying to get enough information on your hallow and we want to make sure that it is the hallow's fault for taking your memories"

"Oh" Rukia looked down at the ground. Then her eyes lit up when she saw Ichigo. She couldn't explain what her body did automatically. Ichigo had walked in the room, also looking pretty tired.

"Ready to go, Yoruichi?" his voice was rough. But it was also sweet.

"Yes" Yoruichi stood up and walked out the door. Ichigo stayed and looked at her.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. We'll get your memories back as soon as we can!"

He was off and Rukia was left in the dark room alone. She was alone. Until she heard the cry of a hallow.

~Ichigo~

"Ah, well if it isn't Miss. Yoruichi and Mr. Strawberry" Mayuri had said, tasting every single word on his tongue as though he was afraid of not remembering the conversation.

"S-Strawberry?" Ichigo's temper began to rise, but he didn't do anything. Not to Mayuri.

"Captain Kurotsuchi! We need the results of your final lab!"

Kurotsuchi sighed and began typing on his computer. The screen showed many numbers and foreign words that Ichigo didn't know. Maybe they were German or English?

"Well from the resent tests I have done, it shows that Rukia's head is fine. No real damage. Unohana had helped me come to that determination. But there seems to be a plasma leak in her veins causing her to forget. We are highly considering that the hallow must have caused that plasma leak"

"You just said her head was fine!" Ichigo shouted.

"Shut it, Ichigo" Yoruichi said. "Continue, Mayuri"

"Yes, thank you. As I was saying if you kill the hallow it will go away. Maybe…"

"Maybe?" Ichigo held Mayuri by the collar. "We put Rukia through hell with all of your tests and you just come to the same conclusion as before?"

Yoruichi put a hand on Ichigo's hand. He let go and stormed off. His anger surely blowing his head out of proportion.

"ICHIGO!" Yoruichi caught up to him.

"Go away! I need time to think!"

"It's Rukia!" Ichigo stopped and looked at Yoruichi. "Urahara had just informed me that the hallow was attacking her!"


End file.
